We're not exactly Mary Poppins
by BitchPleaseIamaunicorn
Summary: The avengers act hard as steel but when a girl comes into their care, they show a softer side to the steel.
1. Chapter 1

"She's volatile." growled a voice coldly.

"She's violent." the next continued.

"She's a weapon." followed the next in rapid succession.

"She's a child!" Fury shouted, his blood boiling, standing from his chair which was placed in front of five large screens where the dark bodies of the council sat. "She is a human being! She has rights!" He continued. He knew he could help and he sure as hell wasn't going to let these bunch of suits keep him from doing what he wanted.

"Director Fury," one of the infuriating Council members spoke. "This object, weapon, person... call it what you may, it could be a threat to America's safety." A calm deep voice came from one of the screens. Though he sounded reasonable, his commands were anything but. "We need it destroyed before it causes any damage." the voice carried on.

"After what happened in New York, you need to get your standards back. You've become soft, Fury." another voice said boldly, arrogantly.

"Mercy is not a sign of weakness, it's a sign of humanity." Fury had calmed down; he knew getting angry wouldn't solve anything in this situation. In a brief pause, he continued. "We get to the premises, we take out the targets, we get the girl..." He said slowly, as though he was something to a child.

"We've had observation reports that the child has been genetically modified-"

"All the more reason for it to be taken out!" a voice boomed from the screen.

"I will not let any more innocent blood be spilled." Fury said, quietly shaking his head. His mind raced through the events of New York, just a few months ago.

"You cannot assure us that this object is safe." a feminine voice said calmly, coldly.

"She is not an object!" Fury snapped. "We're doing this whether you give us permission or not. We've proved enough to you for you to know how we can handle a situation." He nodded.

"Yes, by destroying half of New York!" the woman's voice snapped.

"It saved many more lives than blowing up all of New York!" He snapped back, knowing it would be a good counter argument.

"There will be a team storming the premises later today, I will be accompanying it, and we will get the girl." Fury said, turning to leave.

"-and who will care for her then?" one voice asked, sure he wouldn't have an answer. SHIELD was an intelligence organization, not a bunch of babysitters.

"We have a team of the world's mightiest heroes. Finding a nanny won't be hard." He said, leaving the room to the protests of the Council.


	2. Chapter 2: A new life?

**Thanks to my proof-reader/Grammar Nazi JoMiSm, go check out her profile, she's an awesome writer and has awesomely (yes it's a word) redone, and proofread etc etc and made it 10 times more awesome!**

* * *

Evie sat and read her favorite book, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, for the thousandth time. She never got bored with it; it was the only thing she enjoyed. Reading.

It was her way out of this dreadful place. She looked around her surroundings. They hadn't changed for as long as she could remember. Sterile white walls, a metal cabinet and a steel frame bed surrounded her.

She yearned to see the places she had read of, the mountains, the ocean, the sun, the moon, stars...

Most of the people didn't know that she knew of the wonders of the outside world. She was told by Emily. Emily snuck in books for her so that she could read and learn more. Emily was one of her carers, but Evie preferred her to anyone else that worked there. She was sweet and caring towards her, and didn't look down upon her like some sort of experiment or a freak.

She knew she was different. She had been told by the people who 'looked after' her that she was special. She didn't like being different, though. She just wanted to be normal. So many unanswered questions always loomed over her; she had been told she would change the world one day, but they never said how. She was trained to shoot a rifle and to kill a man using one hit, but was never told why. She was told she was a pioneer, but didn't know what of.

She heard a loud noise and jumped, startled back to the present. She wasn't scared by it; they happened a lot, these loud noises and shouts. She could fall asleep to them, she was so used to them.

Another loud noise, this time louder. It seemed closer... It sounded like a gunshot, which she was an expert in.

Breath quickening, she tried to listen in to what was happening, but the door opened. Peter appeared and grabbed her off the floor. "Come on!" he said urgently. "We need to get you out of here!" He held her wrist, pulling her roughly out of her room and into the dark corridor.

The gunshots disappeared from earshot. She was confused. "W-what's going on?" She stuttered, scared of the reply. Peter was one of the decent members of the group of carers, but didn't seem the like person that would want to work with children. Even so, he was better than most of the people who worked here; he seemed to have some of his humanity left.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine, we just need you somewhere safer." he replied hurriedly, not even turning to speak to her.

She was led to what she knew as the control room, being greeted with cold, lifeless eyes. Mr. Simmons, the leader of the project.

"Ah, there you are!" He sounded annoyed already.

She stood at the door, knowing her place, not walking in without being told, speaking only when spoken to. She found that out the hard way.

"Please, come in, we're just having a few technical difficulties at the moment." he said gesturing towards her.

She was confused. What do gunshots have to do with technical difficulties? she asked herself.

"Don't worry, nothing we can't handle." He said in her ear, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. He gave a fake smile, kneeling at her level and looking at her. He touched the healing cut on her cheek, a punishment from a couple of days ago, and tutted.

"Someone didn't do what they were told, did they?" he asked, and she could hear the threat in his voice.

"No." she whispered, looking down to the floor. He raised his hand above her face, and she automatically flinched.

"No what?" he sneered, his voice full of dangerous promises.

"No, sir" she whimpered. She held her breath as his hand rose higher, ready to slap her harder, leaving bruises that lasted even longer...

All of a sudden a loud noise came, followed by another. It went silent, and then an almighty crash. The doors had been blown off, literally. She was pushed to the ground by Mr. Simmons, who had stood up and grabbed his gun from its holster.

The smoke cleared. There was a man there, dressed in black with an eye patch over one eye. He was holding a gun, pointing it straight her tormentor. "Mr. Jason Simmons, you are under arrest for breaching the UN law of 1999 of genetic modification and of severe child abuse. Put down your weapon, or you will be taken by force." he growled sternly, not taking his eye off him.

"Now, that's no introduction, is it? May I ask who you are?" Mr. Simmons asked slowly, still pointing his gun at the man.

"I am Director Nick Fury of S.H.E.I.L.D, and you are coming with me. Where is the girl?" he asked, sounding more agitated. She peeked her head just a little over the desk, curious at the mention of her.

Is he looking for me? she thought.

"She's not here. You won't get her, she's miles away by now" Mr. Simmons said.

"Now, we both know that isn't true," The man said calmly. "Come out, you won't get hurt." he called out.

She thought of standing up, but then she might get punished again. But he sounded so sure, she had to believe him, she needed to believe him. She wouldn't get hurt, this could be her way out of here.

She slowly rose from behind the desk. The man smiled and nodded. "You must be Evie, yes?" he asked looking at her.

She sheepishly nodded, glancing over at Mr. Simmons, who was still holding the gun.

"Wrong move, girl, you're gonna pay for that." he angrily said to her, reaching into his pocket.

Oh no-no no, not that, anything but that-! she pleaded in her head.

"Take one more move." the Fury guy challenged, clicking his gun. "You're outnumbered. All your employees have been arrested."

She gasped. What about Emily? she had done nothing wrong!

"You need to walk towards me, Evie, nothing will happen." Fury said reassuringly to her.

She thought about the dangers of moving, knowing what Mr. Simmons had in his pocket, the thing she was most scared of. But then, she thought of getting out of here, her prison.

She chose to walk forward across the large office. Fury smiled, still pointing the gun at Mr. Simmons.

"You make one more move..." Mr. Simmons threatened forebodingly.

She gulped and bravely took another step.

She regretted it, though. Before Fury could stop him, Mr. Simmons had taken the device that Evie most feared and pressed one button. She fell to the ground, screaming in pain, as electric currents blasted through her skull. The pain, oh, the pain was unbearable. She grasped her forehead as her eyesight got blurry. Fury aimed his gun quickly. He shot Mr. Simmons in the knee, making him curse and drop the remote, falling to the ground, clutching at his knee as blood seeped out of it.

Fury ran over to Evie. Evie was still cowering on the floor, the aftershock of the electricity lingering in her head, making her sleepy. The last thing she heard was Fury telling her it was going to be alright. Evie believed him, and if he was lying, she knew it couldn't get much worse than the hell she had lived. She dropped into a peaceful sleep, thinking of a new life that could be ahead of her.


	3. Chapter 3: waiting and waking up

"So, when is she getting here?" Tony said, chewing his gum and swiveling around on a chair, which was getting on Bruce's nerves just a tad.

"I don't know, Tony" He sighed, looking at his work. He had a lot to do and didn't need Tony distracting him. Even though Tony was his friend, he had to admit that Tony could get quite annoying sometimes.

The doors slid open with a smooth whoosh, and Steve walked through with some results from the labs for Bruce.

"Any news on the kid?" Tony asked hopefully.

"Nope, apparently she passed out on the scene." At Tony's disappointed puppy look, he continued. "They say she'll be here in the hour, but she'll need tests and stuff. Actually Bruce," Bruce looked up at the mention of his name. "Aren't you going to be running some tests on her?" Steve asked.

"What?! Aw, man, that's just not fair! He gets to see her and I don't?!" Tony moaned. Steve just shook his head at Tony's juvenile behavior and sat down on a stood opposite Bruce.

"Tony, I'm running important tests on her to see what's happened, while you just want a play buddy." Bruce said to Tony.

"Yes, leave the poor girl alone. She isn't even here yet and you're already wanting play games with her." Steve added.

"Ok! Ok! I know when I'm not needed!" Tony said, putting his hands up in surrender. He left the two men at their work and went for a walk.

"What are we supposed to be expecting from this?" Bruce asked quietly looking up from his work. Steve sighed.

"I don't know. We haven't heard anything from Natasha in a while, and what we did get was not great. The girl was treated very badly, almost like an experiment." He said, disgusted.

"Gosh, that's awful." Bruce said, feeling bad for the girl he hadn't even met yet. The news of the new arrival has all over the base. News travels quickly around S.H.I.E.L.D.

"She'll be waking up soon." One of the doctors clarified.

"Good." Fury nodded.

Natasha rushed into the room. "Oh, good, she's here!" She gasped, slowing to a walk and walking to Fury's side.

"Agent Romanoff, good to see you. It's been a while." Fury said formally.

"Yes, it has. I've been looking after this one." She smiled as she gestured to Evie.

"Did you get close to her?" Fury asked.

Natasha nodded. "Yes, quite. I was actually surprised they let me on the team, but I got in. I felt terrible." she admitted.

Fury looked over to her.

"She was treated awfully, like she wasn't a human being." She shook her head, anger flashing through her eyes. "And I couldn't even do anything about it. If I did it could have blown my cover."

Fury nodded mutely, waiting on the intel.

"All that I found out, I found out from her. She's a smart girl, talented." She smiled.

"Would you know anything about a device planted inside of her head?" Fury asked, recalling the girl screaming in pain, clutching her head.

Natasha nodded. "She told me about it. When she tried to escape, they would catch her. But she got stronger, quicker... it became more difficult to stop her. She told me that when she was eight, she had an operation where some sort of electrode was planted in her skull. When she misbehaves, the electrode sets off, giving an electric shock right to the nerves." she said, trying not to shudder at her words.

There was a momentary pause as Fury processed this horrific fact.

"They're monsters." Natasha continued softly. "She wasn't even put to sleep."

"What?! You mean she-?"

"Yes. She was awake when they drilled through her head. She was tied down to a bed." she said, barely even audible, the anger plain in her voice.

Fury stood in shock, wondering how people could be so cruel to anyone, let alone a child.

"What are we going to do with her?" Natasha asked, looking down on Evie's small chest raising up and down with every breath.

"She needs to stay here for some time so that she can recover, both physically and mentally." Fury stated simply.

"I won't leave her side until she is better." Natasha said firmly, making a promise to Evie. Fury thought about the team and how Evie could benefit from them too. He turned to Natasha

"I'll be back soon. I need to do some thinking, call me if anything happens." Fury said. Natasha nodded. He gestured Agent Hill, who had stood by the door to come with him. She took the cue and walked away, half a pace behind Fury. Natasha set her gaze on Evie and hoped she would wake up soon.

Evie slowly awoke, the feeling of her fingers and toes coming back. She kept her eyes closed, trying to recall when she fell asleep. The faint beeping of machines came from behind. She wondered what had happened; she could remember the confrontation between Mr. Simmons and the Fury guy.

She could smell the faint sting of bleach. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times. The room was white and sterile, like her room, but had a black window on the right wall. She figured it was a one way window; someone could see her but she couldn't see them.

"Oh good, you're awake." she heard someone say softly. She recognised the voice...It almost sounded like...Emily?

She turned, proving herself right. Sitting beside her was Emily. Evie was confused. The man said she had been arrested. "What? Emily, what's going on?" she looked around. It didn't look like the base; it looked nicer somehow. "I-I thought you had been arrested?" she asked, confused.

Emily smiled. "I have some explaining to do." Emily said, flicking a stray red curl over her shoulder.

"Go on, then" Evie said, impatient. She didn't like what was going on, and how Emily looked so calm. She should be been arrested...! Evie thought.

"My name's not Emily. I'm Natasha, and I work for a government agency called SHIELD." At Evie's blank look at the mention of SHIELD, Natasha continued. "We're kinda like the police, but a lot more secret." She said slowly, hoping Evie wouldn't get too overwhelmed. Evie just looked at her for a while.

"You didn't look like an Emily, anyway." she said, weakly smiling.

Natasha smiled back. "What's gonna happen now?" Evie asked. She didn't know where she was or what was going to happen to her.

"Well, we're going to have to run some tests." Evie frowned. She didn't likes tests; they involved long hours of exercising and not sleeping. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad, just a blood test, it's a tiny needle and it's just to see-"

"-How much of a freak I am." Evie interrupted her.

"No! Not at all! We need to see how healthy you are; if you're sick, we can help." Natasha assured her. Natasha's eyes softened. "-and you're not a freak."

"Yes, I am." Evie said, looking down at her hands. Natasha lifted her chin to make her look at her.

"No, you're not. There are people like you here. They're different, too." she said softly.

"Really?" Evie asked hopefully.

"Yep, and they're quite eager to meet you."

"But I'd like to meet you first." Fury said, entering. He smiled at Evie, which was a rare thing: Fury smiling. Evie froze. He was the man who shot Mr. Simmons. One part of her was ready to jump up and hug him, but another part was still scared of him. She was scared of most strangers. "My name's Nick Fury. I am the director of Shield. Has Agent Romanoff explained to you what that is?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's like the police, but more secret." She repeated what Natasha had told her a minute earlier.

He chuckled. "Yes, that is a good way of putting it." She sheepishly smiled at him. "Is it alright if I ask you some questions, Evie?" he asked. Evie nodded. "Can you tell me the name of the place you lived?" he asked slowly.

Evie shook her head. "I wasn't told much. I don't know what it was called, I just always refered it to 'the base.'" Fury nodded

"That's okay. Can you tell me anything about why you were there?"

Evie sighed. "I wasn't told anything. I was trained to do things but never told why." She shrugged.

"What were you trained to do?" Fury asked curiously.

Evie thought back on the terrible training she used to endure. "Combat, rifle training, computers..." she listed automatically, shaking her head. "Languages. I can speak French, Russian and Chinese." It was one of the things she was actually proud of.

"Really?" Fury asked, taken aback by all her experience at such a young age.

"Da, ya ne govoryu na trekh yazykakh, ne sostavilo bol'shogo truda." she nodded. Natasha laughed, understanding Evie had said no big deal to speak three langauges.

"Smeshnaya devchonka." She said, looking at Evie, saying 'Funny girl'. Fury, on the other hand, had no clue what the girls were on about.


	4. Chapter 4: meeting new people

Fury left after some more questions, leaving her to get changed into clean clothes. Nat helped her, wincing at the cuts and bruises that was scattered on her body. She couldn't help but feel pity for her, even though Evie never asked for help or sympathy. She didn't know any other way, she didn't want help and she didn't need it. That was her opinion anyway, in some ways Nat thought Evie and her were quite similar; they both had troubled childhoods, and were both very stubborn.

"you ready to meet the team?" Natasha asked looking at Evie, she mused she looked a lot nicer in white, clean clothes than the dark uniforms she had been put in. She nodded, Evie was nervous, meeting people wasn't her strong point, the people who had been around her had hurt her, so meeting new people was scary, she knew they couldn't be too bad because Nat worked with them, and she was good.

Natasha studied Evie's worried face, "it'll be fine"she said smiling and held Evies hand "come on" she said guiding her out of the medical room. They walked hand in hand through the long white corridor, they only noise coming from Nat's shoes clicking against the floor. she pushed the doors into another corridor but instead of white blank walls either side, their were glass windows looking into large rooms, with agents rushing about on computers and on phones, it was a hub of activity, as they walked down people turned and talked over their shoulders.

Evie moved a little behind Nat, scared of the people talking about her. They passed more rooms, then got to a room that looked like a lab but with a desk in the middle, papers scrawled upon it. Evie saw three men sat around the desk, talking. One was tall, with blonde hair, one looked a little nerdy with glasses with dark hair and the other was wearing dark clothes and had short dirty blonde hair. They nice enough but as Evie knew all too well looks can be deceiving. Natasha looked down at Evie, "you ok?" she asked quietly. she nodded too scared to speak.

Natasha pushed the glass door with one hand, Evie behind her clutching to her hand. The three men turned mid conversation and looked at Natasha. "Nat you're back, good to see you" the dirty blonde said smiling. "where's the girl?" the nerdy one asked, confused. Natasha moved her side so Evie was in plain view and not hiding behind her. The men smiled. "Guy's this is Evie" Natasha smiled down at her. "Evie, this is Bruce, Steve and clint" she said pointing to each man.

"nice to meet you" she said nervously, the men smiled. "it's nice to meet you too , Evie" Clint said smiling, he looked back at Natasha "I gotta go, some work that needs doing" she nodded understanding he was busy, "I'm sorry I'm leaving right now, I'm sure we'll talk soon" He winked at Evie and left. "come sit down Evie" Bruce smiled gesturing to a stool at the end of the table, she looked up at Nat. "go on" she whispered.

She cautiously walked over the stool and sat down. "so Evie, how are you feeling?" Bruce said taking off his glasses, he sounded like a doctor to Evie, "I'm uh..fine, how are you?" she asked. "I'm good thank you" he chuckled, she looked down at the papers, there were mathematical equations, Evie was good at maths. "the answer for that one is 45.23 cubed" she nodded down at the paper. Steve looked at Bruce then at Evie. "wow" Steve said looking down at the paper, "she's right as well" he chuckled. "yeah?" Bruce asked. "well done!" He said, he had never known a child to work out such complicated equation.

"well try that one" Bruce he said smirking, Evie smiled that one was easier than the last, she worked out in quickly, "pie times R squared" she confirmed, "by god she's a genius!" Steve announced. The group laughed, they talked about many things, maths, science, books. Evie liked them, they we're nice, and smart. Really smart. Natasha sat at the edge of the room, a faint smile played across her lips, she didn't want to spoil Evie's fun, she needed to see that meeting strangers isn't that bad.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, she saw it was fury. "we need Evie up for a blood test" he said, he wasn't one for words, "yes we'll be there now" she answered. She locked her phone then looked over to the group talking, "Evie?" "yeah?" she said smiling, Natasha couldn't remember the last time she was this happy. "we've got to go for a while, you're going to have a blood test" she said calmly.

Evie frowned "ok, but I can come talk to you again right?" asked hopefully, turning to Bruce and Steve, they smiled "of course" Steve said. "ok then, goodbye!" she said, jumping off the stool, and holding Natasha's hand, "bye Evie" they said in unison. She walked out and down the white corridor. The men commented on how nice of a girl she was.

a couple of minutes later Tony came rushing in, "is she here yet?!" he asked out of breath. Steve and Bruce looked at each other, "you just missed her" Bruce said stifling a laugh. Tony huffed, "god this is so unfair" he said crossing his arms, he really did look like an errant child, Steve thought.

**did ya like it? A bit of intro to the team, and I'm changing the format of the story, I was going to do One shots, but I can't see it happening for a while, I want to have a good solid story before I can do little drabbles. **

**Thanks for reading, leave a comment on what you thought!**

**unicorn x**

**ps sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, isn't proof-read!**


	5. Chapter 5: reunited

Natasha walked out to meet the pair sitting on the grass, she smiled fondly hearing Evie read. "You didn't tell me you would be back so early" She smiled, looking down at Clint. Clint bounced up and smiled back. "I got back early" he shrugged "I saw Evie out here and so I made a detour from saying hi to you guys" He looked down at Evie, who had carried on reading, but was listening into the conversation.

"I hope everything went okay" Nat said, all amusement disappearing from her face. Clint got the girly feelings in his stomach at the thought of Natasha being concerned about him but pushed them to one side. "Everything went great" he reassured her. Natasha sighed, she worried a lot about Clint when he was away, a lot could happen in missions, she should know.

"Good" she nodded. Evie rolled her eyes, '_for two smart people they can be really dumb sometimes'_ she thought, stifling a laugh.

"Well as much as I would like to sit here and listen to you two flirt, I'm sure Doctor Banner needs me for tests or something" Evie said standing up and brushing herself off. She walked past the two blushing agents back into the base. "Hello Evie, how was your reading?" Bruce asked looking up from his work. "It was good until it was interrupted by the love birds" she rolled her eyes. "Ah so I am not the only one who sees it" He mumbled. "Its so obvious!" she sighed walking over to Bruce. "How long has it been going on for?" she asked resting her head on her hand. "Well.." He said scratching his chin. "I have been working here four months, and I seen it from day one, Clint and Natasha have work together for years". Evie nodded, "So nones brought it up?" Bruce laughed "Everybody's too scared to mention something".

Evie looked around the lab "So where is everybody?" "Well thor went to rest, I think traveling through space can take it out of you, or maybe it was the two-hour staring contest" He smiled, "I nearly won!" Evie giggled. "And I don't know where Tony is" He said worried. "Which isn't a good thing, knowing Tony somethings probably on fire by now" he said shaking his head. It wasn't hard for Evie to believe that, he seemed the person to set things on fire.

As by magic Tony sauntered in, "Don't you have a company to run or something?" Bruce asked going back to his work. Tony hopped onto the desk Bruce and Evie were sitting at. "Not anymore" Tony smiled, Bruced sighed "But you do have work to do" He admonished shaking his head. "Evie I feel sorry for you for having to put up with such a drag" Tony smiled looking at Evie. Evie smiled "Bruce isn't a drag, he's just more mature than you" Tony stuck out his tomgue. "Lets face it tony, a 11 yr old girl is more mature than you" Bruce said looking back at his work.

Evie and Bruce sat and worked, Bruce showed Evie some equations and Evie would answer them. Tony was now lying on the table huffing. "If your that bored Tony go do something" Bruce said irritated. "Maybe I will" Tony said sitting up. "Evie want to go set something on fire?" he asked hopeful. Evie thought about it, even though it was dangerous, it was fun. "Do you really want to go set something on fire?" Bruce asked concerned. "Well the mature part of my brain thinks it's a stupid and dangerous idea" Bruce nodded, Tony frowned "But the child part of the brain likes setting stuff on fire" Tony punched the air "fire is fun" he said grabbing Evie's "Bye Brucie!" Tony chimed skipping out of the lab with Evie giggling beside him.

Evie followed Tony into a test room, a white room a black window, which held a viewing room. Evie watched Tony place a red stick in the middle of the room then light it and jogged out of the room and into the viewing room. "What is that" Evie asked pointing at the object, Tony grinned "Its T&T". "So you just have T&T lying around?" Evie asked placing her hand on her hips, "Yes I do" Tony said matter of factly.

The fuse was nearing its end as Tony's excitmen grew. The spark hit the red tube and bright flash came out followed by a small explosion. Evie flinched at the light as Tony jumped up and down clapping his hands. "Right here's the best part!" Tony said crouching under the control panel. He stood up holding a large packet of something. and two sticks. "Smores!" He said excitedly shaking the bag in front of Evie. "Smores?" Evie asked confused "What are they?". Tony looked at Evie in shock "They call you a child genius and you don't even know what smore is?" He asked exiting the control room into the room that, a few seconds ago, had been engulfed in flames. All was left was a small fire in the centre of the room.

Before Tony could say anything else Thor came crashing into the room, Holding a hammer of some sort "I heard an explosion, is everyone okay?!" He said aiming his hammer. Tony stood in shock of his outburst holding a stick with a marshmallow on the end of it. "It was a controled exploion" Evie said calmly. Thor sighed and put down his hammer "Thank odin for that" He sighed. "What are you doing anyway?" he asked gesturing to the melting candy on tony's stick. "We're making smores" Evie said, even though she still had no idea what the hell a smore was.

Thor picked the item of the stick and chewed it. "I don't know what it is..I don't know How it was made but I want more" He said with all seriousness.

* * *

**whey another chapter! I have a history exam tomrrow eek so what's better than revsing? ANYTHING! Which is really bad in way because this exam is very important oops #YOLO *I will never say yolo again I promise* **

**And by the way, action is coming soon, when I started writing this story I didn't really know where I wanted to go with it but I now I do, there's going to be a couple more chapters with each character, you know so we can see the budding realtionship between Evie and the team and how the Team interact on they're own. But I have got an ending in mind :D**

**thanks for reading, review if you liked it, or if you didn't**

**unicorn xx**

**ps.. happy daddy day xx  
**


	6. Chapter 6: going for a spin

Evie tossed and turned, a bead of sweat ran down her face. The pain, the noise of the drills, the blood. So much blood. She struggles against the restraints as the drill comes nearer and nearer to her head, she screams but no one seems to be listening. "We shouldn't be doing this" one doctor says to another, "She has human rights" Evie's heart is beating so fast she can hear it, "She's not a human" the other doctor says disgusted. The drill turns on and starts revolving extremely fast, Evie screams again. But no one listens.

Evie bolted up from her bed, breathing heavily. She looked around, she was in the room Natasha had put her in. _oh thank goodness it was a dream_ she thought. She looked to right, there was beside lamp, she turned it on, she thought she could read, maybe that would get her to sleep. No, even though she loved Alice in wonderland, she didn't feel for it right now. She looked over at the door, she wondered. _Everybody must be asleep, maybe I could look around_, she smiled and got out of bed.

She slowly turned the door handle and crept outside into the hallway, she decided to go right, the way she and Natasha had came. That way she knew the way back. The rooms were black, the only light coming from the blue glow of the sleeping computers. She got to the office/lab of Steve and Bruce. One of the lights were on, she smiled. _Maybe one of them is in there?_ she asked herself.

she pushed the glass door, and slowly walked inside. She walked over to the desk with the light on, no sign that Bruce or Steve had worked here, instead there were drawings, drawings of robots,'_Iron man mark 792_' was scrawled across the top. "Hm Iron Man, that's a funny name" she thought out loud . "Really? I thought it was cool" A voice came from behind her. Evies Instincts came in, she quickly turned round and gave a swift punch to the stomach, she gasped as the man fell to the floor.

"Okay maybe it isn't cool then" he spluttered on the floor, Evie gave out her hand "Gosh I am so sorry, you scared me and um That's how I react when I'm scared" she stuttered. She helped up the man, he was quite handsome, with dark hair and a light beard across his chin. "It's alright at least we know not to show you any horror movies" He said rubbing his stomach. "I'm tony" he held out his hand. "Evie" she nodded and shook his hand. "so you're the new kid huh?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest, "what are you like, 6?" he asked.

"I'm 11" She said, Tony nodded, "so why don't you think my suit is cool?" he asked, his eyebrow raised. "It's a suit?" she asked confused, "yes, its a suite, I wear it" he said proudly. "hm, I think you'd look better in jeans though" Evie said rubbing her chin. Tony laughed "you're funny kid, I like you" he smiled. "I guess you're Okay I mean your kinda weird" Evie shrugged. "Weird? Weird?! how I am weird?" Tony asked shocked. "well there's the fact you're wondering around late at night, sneaking up on little girls and you wear a metal suit".

"all good points, but how can I be weird when I have metal flying robot suit?" he said gesturing to the papers behind him. "That's just weird" she clarified. "oh right" he nodded. "why are you up so late anyway?" he wondered. "oh I couldn't get back to sleep, I went for a walk, saw the light was on, I thought maybe Steve or Bruce was in here" she shrugged. "Do you like them?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. "even Steve?" he asked again. "yeah, He's nice and really smart" she smiled.

he nodded, _how can she like captain Knickerbocker glory and not me?! ,_ he thought. This was his only chance for a bit of fun round here, everything was so serious and mundane. "so what do you do for fun?" he asked. Evie thought, fun, there hadn't been time for fun at the base, it was always work, sleep and eat. she shrugged "I dunno, what do you for fun?" she mumbled. "oh I do a lot, but I know where there are some golf buggies if you wanna spin?" he asked raised his eyebrows at her. Evie glanced at the door, "I don't know, will we get in trouble?" she asked worried.

"pfft trouble?! I don't even know what you're talking about" he said winking. "Okay then" she smiled and followed him out of the office. A few minutes later, they found the buggies. "don't you need keys?" Evie asked looking up at Tony "hm, in most cases yes but in our case" he clicked his fingers "we don't need keys" he popped the hood open and fiddled with some wires. A few seconds later , the headlights came on and the engine started. Tony closed the hood "Jump in then!" he said excited. Tony slid in next to Evie and reversed out then drove forward into the wide hallway.

"shouldn't we be on the road?" Evie asked concerned. "Roads, where we're going we don't need roads" Tony said looking into the middle distance. Evie looked up at Tony in confusion, "Movie reference, I'll talk about it later" he quickly added. The buggy gained speed going down each hallway. Evie smiled and laughed, running her hand through the gathering wind, Tony laughed too enjoying the breeze running through his hair. They we're just about to exit the building when a figure appeared from one of the rooms. Tony slammed the brakes. "what the hell are you doing?!" Bruce whispered annoyed.

"uh-oh, told you" Evie said smugly, tony looked at Evie "told me what?" "told you we'd get in trouble" she answered. They both looked over to Bruce, who had his hands on his hips with an eyebrow raised "so what are you doing with Evie?" Bruce asked. "well ahem you see, as we went walking, we went for a walk right?" he nudged Evie "oh-um yes Tony took me for a walk" Evie said faking a smile. "when all of sudden we came across this vehicle um-""Left running on the sidewalk!" Evie added. "Yes! And we just couldn't leave it there, so we um we were on our way to put it back in its rightful place" Tony smiled and nodded, proud of his answer.

Bruce just looked at Tony, with the 'Bitch Please' look, then sighed. "come on Evie, let's get you back to bed before Natasha get's wind of this" he said helping Evie down of the buggy. "I will deal with you later" he said in a threatening tone to tony. Bruce and Evie walked hand in hand down the corridor, Evie looked back, Tony had his thumbs up. Evie stuck out her tongue and waved. Although she wouldn't admit it, She thought Tony was pretty cool.

**Tut Tut Tony! Such a bad influence! They finally met! And if you can name the Movie Tony referenced I will dedicate the next chapter to you! **

**thanks for reading, next chapter Monday (Tomorrow) or Tuesday!**

**unicorn x**


	7. Chapter 7: Oranges

Bruce took Evie back to her room and put her to bed. "Try not to get caught up in Tony's games, they normally don't end very well" Bruce warned, a trace of a smile on his lips. "Ok, I'll try" Evie giggled. Bruce walked over to the doorway and switched the light. "Night Evie". "Goodnight Bruce " Evie smiled and snuggled back into her bed, she was soon fast asleep.

Bruce went back to the Lab where Tony was playing Call of Duty of his X-box, Bruce down and looked at Tony with disbelief "How old are you?" Bruce asked exasperated. "I was just having some fun with the kid, that's all" Tony answered shaking his head."That sounds so wrong" Bruce mumbled going back to his work. "she's a young impressionable girl, she doesn't know any better!" Bruce carried on from his desk, Tony barely listened to what he was saying. "Oh she knows better, you and I both know that" Tony said, eyes glued to the screen.

"Yes, yes I know she's smarter than a normal child but it doesn't mean you can treat her like an adult, Tony you've got to think before you do things" Bruce sighed and rubbed his temples."I've already got one child to treat, I don't need another" Bruce nagged, Tony had totally zoned out by now, he was too concentrated on killing zombies.

Natasha dried herself from the shower and got dressed in casual clothes. It was about half past seven in the morning, she thought maybe Evie would still sleeping. She had always been made to wake up at 6 so having a lie in would be a treat for her. She exited her room and made her way to Evie's room, she slowly turned the door handle, careful not to wake her. To her surprise Evie was sitting up in her bed, flicking the pages of her book. Natasha thought of buying her some new books to read, she always loved reading.

"Hey, you're awake" she said quietly, the smile reaching to her eyes. Evie looked up from the book folded over her legs. "Uh huh" Evie said looking back at her book, she had been awake about an hour, her sleep pattern would take a while to change she thought. "Do you want some breakfast?" Natasha asked gesturing towards the door. "Yes please" she held onto Natasha's hand, and followed her out of the room.

just after the Office of Steve and Bruce, and Tony Evie guessed, there was kitchen, with a table with six chairs around it. Steve was already sitting down with a newspaper and Bruce was making some coffee. "Good Morning Evie" Steve grinned putting down his paper. "Morning" Evie smiled. Nat Smiled, she was glad she was getting along with the team. "Did you sleep well?" Steve asked picking up his coffee. Evie glanced at Bruce, Bruce winked at her. "um yes, very well thanks" she replied.

Natasha looked around the kitchen while Steve was talking to Evie, Bruce joined in sitting down with his mug. "Here" Natasha tossed an orange, Evie caught it and smiled. Natasha sneaked in food for her in the base, Oranges being her favorite food. "thanks!" Evie happily said, Natasha laughed softly, she thought of the first time she had brought one in for her, she knew what it was but didn't know how to eat it. She smiled as she remembered her fumbling fingers trying to take the peel off. She was now a expert in the art of peeling, taking it all off in a couple of peels. She quickly started eating the sections, "You like oranges huh?" Steve chuckled, Evie nodded, her mouth was full so she decided not to open her mouth. Natasha sat next to her.

"It would be the only thing she would eat if she could" Natasha laughed. Evie widened her eyes and nodded once again. Bruce and Steve laughed. Tony came in, looking tired. "Did you get any sleep last night?" Bruce asked, He seems more like a child than me, Evie thought. "I don't need sleep, sleep needs me" Tony Bragged. "I'm guessing no sleep then" Bruce murmured then taking a sip of his coffee. "I got a lot of work done" Tony shrugged, looking over at Evie he smiled. "Oh Tony, this is Evie" Natasha added. "Nice to meet you Evie" Tony said smugly, holding out his hand.

Evie reluctantly took his hand and shook it "Nice to meet you too Tony" she gave a fake smile. "I hope you've been a girl good so far?" He asked holding back a laughed, "Oh yes, definitely, but I couldn't say the same about you" Evie giggled. Natasha and Steve look at the rest of the group in confusion. Bruce just sipped his coffee, reminding himself to shake Evie's hand later.

**I so wasn't eating an orange while writing this...  
Well Done to Keepcalmandwrite who answered the question from the last chapter first! The answer was Back to the Future! Which is awesome!**

**New Question!(I am going to do this every so chapters :P) Who's your Favorite Avenger and why? The person who I think has the best will get a mention!**

**thanks for reading! Next update Wednesday (22nd May) (hopefully) **


	8. Chapter 8: Books!

The Team, And Evie, sat around the breakfast table, chatting and eating breakfast. Evie was on her third orange. "I thought we could go get some more books for you later?" Natasha asked softly, not wanting to worry Evie about going out. "Yeah! that would be nice!" Evie said excitedly chewing on a segment of her orange. "What kind of books do like Evie?" Steve asked putting down his newspaper. Evie thought, what kind of did she like? She had only been given books to learn about boring history and scientific formulas. And of course Alice and wonderland. "I don't really know, Books with adventures, Excitement" Evie smiled. She liked the thought of Adventure, it reminded her of freedom. The thing she wanted the most.

"You'd like Narnia" Bruce nodded. "I read that when I was child, it's very adventurous" Natasha winked. Evie smiled up at her. "We need to get to work, see you later Evie" Bruce said standing up from his chair. "apparently we need to work" Steve laughed and shrugged. "Bye guys" Evie Joked chewing on the last of her orange. "We'll go get you changed and then we'll go shopping for some books okay?" Natasha asked. "Uh huh" Evie nodded.

Evie was excited to go out, to see what it is really like to be outside. To feel the wind blow through her hair, to feel real grass, to feel the sunshine shining down on her. But she was nervous, people from could come and get her, she knew it was stupid but it could happen, not all of the people would have been arrested, surely?

Evie got changed into clothes Natasha had put out for her, she liked the clothes, they were nice and clean. And she liked to shoes as well. She slid the converse boot on her foot, the butterflies in her stomach were going crazy, she was so excited and nervous. She fastened the lace with a bow. She exited her room and met Natasha in the kitchen. "Lovely" Natasha complemented, Evie blushed and thanked her. "You ready to go?" She asked.

Evie nodded. They walked out into the car garage, "This one here" Natasha pointed to a Flash car, with keys in her hand. They got in the car and Natasha started the car. "Are you excited it has to be a while since you were actually out" Nat smiled. "yeah" she chuckled, she drove out of the garage passing security and out into the road.

Natasha pushed a button while driving and the windows came down, Evie felt wind blowing into the car, she stuck her head out little more and felt the cool wind blow upon her. The warm sun heating down on her. Natasha looked over at Evie, she smiled, she looked like a dog her head hanging out of the car window. "Evie be careful" Natasha warned.

Evie Looked around in amazement Books stacked high onto shelves were all around her. Natasha smiled fondly seeing her so happy. She looked like a normal child, just happy and carefree. Evie sat on the floor in front of the shelf, looking at the titles, feeling the spines, even smelling the smell of the books was exciting. She looked at the covers, "Hm, what about the Jungle Book?" she turned to Natasha behind her. "Yes, it's a good book, pick as many as you want Eve" she smiled. Evie beamed back at her, turning back to the shelf. She picked out some more books including Narnia, because Bruce said she would like it.

They took the books to the till, 6 in all, and Natasha paid for them then handed the bag to Evie. "Thank you Natasha" Evie said hugging Natasha. Natasha smiled and rubbed her back, "You're very welcome".

"I wish we could stay out longer, but I've only got a pass for you being out for an hour and we're running a bit late now" Natasha frowned. Evie loved being outside, but she didn't want to get in trouble. "Ok" she sighed. They drove back to the base. Evie skipped inside swinging her bag of books, "Can I go read them?" she asked excitedly, Natasha nodded. She skipped down the hallway into her room, she had so much fun today, being out with Natasha, she wouldn't admit it but she was her favorite in the team.

Natasha returned to the Office, Steve was working on the desk and Bruce stared intensely at the screen which had science equations on it. "Did Evie get some books?" Steve asked looking up from his work "Yeah" she smiled. "That girl's really growing on me" she admitted. "I'd have to agree, she's a charming child" Bruce added. "What books did she get?" Steve asked. "Um, classic children's ones, the Jungle book, things like that" she nodded "And Narnia" she smiled. Bruce smiled. They carried on chatting about various things, including when Clint would be returning, he was undercover in Russia. Natasha did miss him, they were good friends, and she knew him and Evie would get on great.

A few minutes later Fury walked into the office, "I have the test results back" He stated. "Well?" Natasha asked expectantly. "It's what we thought" The team looked at each other "And what did we think?" Bruce asked. "She has been severely abused" he said, sadness in his eyes. "We could already see that!" Natasha blurted out. Fury looked to Natasha with annoyance "apart from the physical abuse we can see, she wasn't genetically modified for a reason" Fury noted, "She was tested on, without any plan or idea as to what would happen to her" Fury shook his head in disgust. "From what we got out of the people working at , once they had gotten a result they were happy with, they trained her, modified her to be the person they wanted to her to be" he carried on. "She was treated no better than a lab rat"

**aw poor Evie, By the way is the place Evie used to live just so you don't get confused! The winner of my little competition was Hope06, her comment was really funny and I had to agree with it, Yes Hawk eye is hot!;) As for me, it's got to be Tony, I just don't know why, it may be because he's a billionaire , or a playboy or he wears a bad ass iron suit, I just like him.**

**NEW QUESTION!: which Avenger would you like to see have a play date with Evie? :D  
COMMENT BELOW, IF I PICK YOUR ANSWER YOU'LL GET A MENTION!X**

**Thanks for reading, **

**love **

**Unicorn xx**


	9. Chapter 9: Secrets

The day went quickly, Evie had started reading her books then worked with Bruce. Bruce still couldn't believe how smart she was, she could do equations normal adults would find impossible. But deep down Bruce did feel pity for Evie, she shouldn't know these things, she should be out playing with friends and things that kids her age did, Bruce thought.

Evie talked to Bruce about , she felt uncomfortable talking even to Natasha about it, even though she had been there. But with Bruce, it's like he understood, like he knew what she had been through. Bruce tried to keep a neutral face while Evie spoke of her life, even though he wanted to wince at some parts.

"I have nightmares a lot as well" She said quietly, Bruce looked over at her, his eyebrow raised.

"what about?" he asked tentatively . Evie took a breath, thinking how to word the things she sees when she sleeps. She found it hard to explain what happened to her. She took a breath in and started.

"when I was younger, around 5 or 6, I started running away. I didn't know the Consequences" she shook her head.

"They would punish me, but I didn't really learn, as I got older, I got faster" she shrugged, not looking up at Bruce.

"One day I was taken to a room and tied to the chair, I thought they were doing more tests, but I was tied down pretty tight." Her voice went quieter.

"The noises, The noises, the blood" she stuttered. She was on the verge of crying.

"Evie, what did they do?" Bruce asked, scared of her answer.

"They planted a device in my skull, and as far as I can gather, there's a remote connected to this device" she touched the small scar on the side of her forehead.

"that when it is set off, gives an electrical shock right to the central nerve" she Knew the names of the all the parts of the brain, it wasn't hard for Evie to diagnose herself after every beating or test.

Bruce had mixed negative feelings, He felt so much pity for the young girl who sat before her, sadness that people woud do this to a child and some anger, but Bruce had it under control because he knew what would happen if he got too angry.

Bruce and Evie talked some more until it was night, Bruce took Evie to bed and wished her good night. That night Evie had the same dream, the dream she had every night. She sat up in bed and thought of last night and smiled, maybe tony was still up, she couldn't sleep for while, the images were still in her head.

She headed for the office and as she thought, Tony was sitting on the desk looking down at plans. Evie creeped up behind Tony and got close to his ear.

"Hi" She said. Tony must have jumped a good two feet up in the air.

"Jesus, are you trying to kill me?!" he asked, clutching his chest. Evie giggled.

"well I'm getting back at you, you scared me last night" she shrugged, smiling.

"yes, then you punched me in the stomach!" he said failing his arms in the air.

"not my fault you crept up at me" Evie shrugged again. She looked down at Tony's work,

"How's not whole robot thing going?" she asked. "Good, mark 987 needs some adjustments but it will work" he nodded.

"Do you ever sleep?" she asked noticing the clock said it was 2 AM, Tony sighed, since New York, he didn't sleep very well. And he had stopped drinking, well almost.

Evie could see him frowning, "I have nightmares" she nodded, Tony looked up to her.

"That's why I can't sleep" she clarified.

"what do you have nightmares about?" he asked curious to know.

Evie tapped the side of her nose, "Now that's a secret she said, she did not want to re-live what had happened, again.

Tony chuckled "well we all have secrets" he nodded. Evie looked at Tony with a tilted head. "what kind of secrets?" she asked.

And on that night Evie found out who Steve, Bruce, Natasha Clint and even tony really were. And some guy named Thor...

**Oh my God, I am alive! Yeah sorry about the wait, I have been so busy this weekend, it was my birthday so I had to participate in some social activities which is was fun, I guess I just don't like people.. In the next chapter, I will show the conversation with Tony and Evie about The Avengers. I just wanted to give y'all something to end your weekend with, I have a week off so updates should be quite regular, fingers crossed!.**

**NEXT UPDATE: TUESDAY 28TH MAY!**

**thanks for all your suggestions about who should Evie play with, Some people did say Tony so well done! Some said Cap, yes a bit of captain America will come up soon so don't worry, and if You didn't get it, the good old God of thunder will be making his entrance soon *screams* *claps hands* **

**BY THE WAY, THIS ISN'T PROOF READ SO GRAMMAR NAZI'S, I'M SORWEEY!:3**

**Thanks for reading!**

**unicorn xx**


	10. Chapter 10: thunderstruck

"what sort of Secrets?" Evie asked. Tony chuckled and tapped his nose Mimicking what Evie had done to him."oh please! I'm 11 I'm allowed to have secrets!" she whined. Tony sighed."Fine, why do you think we work here? I mean, the team?" He asked, curious of Evie's answer.

"Um I don't really know, it's like the police right? But more secret" She repeated what Natasha had told her."yes, something like that, But we're not normal" He lightly shook his head."Well I knew that" Evie scoffed looking at Tony. Tony ignored her comment and carried on.

"When things get desperate, and I mean desperate, we help" He said simply.

"Help? How and who's we?" Evie asked confused. He was being obtuse. Tony thought how we could explain such a thing as The Avengers.

He explained each member with as much detail as possible, even though he did not know very much himself. Himself, Bruce, Clint and Natasha were even Steve were simple enough. The hard part came when he thought of how to explain and Thor. He explained Thor slowly, trying to think it out himself. He took a moment to check Evie's expression, she looked a little confused but Tony carried on, A few minutes later he struggled to explain who Thor was, it took a while for him to believe it himself, Norse gods and such, but he did the best as he could.

Evie sat in disbelief, no words came to her mind. She didn't know what to say."Evie?" Tony waved his hand over her face, her eyes had glazed over, Tony thought maybe he had broke her. you can't brake kids right?, he asked himself. Evie thought of the people she had met, and the people tony spoke of.

"green rage monster, you say?" she asked, her lips twitching in a smile.

"yea, its pretty epic" Tony chuckled.

"does it happen often?" Evie asked, she still couldn't believe someone so quiet and gentle could be capable of being a monster."no, not very often at all" Tony reassured her, maybe the phrase "green rage monster" wasn't the best choice of words in this situation.

"I always thought I was a freak" Evie said, hanging her head in shame. "I always thought I was the only one" She whispered."well number one, you're not a freak" Tony smiled softly, "and second, you're not alone, not anymore" He said softly.

Evie wrapped her arms around Tony's neck "thanks" she muttered, sniffing back her tears. Tony was taken back by the act of affection. He patted her back. "you're..um welcome". Tony thought of how he would be as a father, his own not being the best he worried he couldn't be a good father if him and pepper deceived to have a baby. But seeing how Evie acted around him, he thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"will you show me your plans?" Evie asked ending the hug, Tony nodded and proceeded to explain the thrust on the hand blasters needed some adjustment. Tony and Evie talked about the suit and what he could do with it. It was about 4am and they we're still talking when a loud thump came from outside, the pair looked at each other.

"What was that?" Evie whispered. Tony shrugged "I don't know, but lets go find out" Tony stood up and gestured Evie to follow him. They padded down the hallway. "where did the noise come from?" Tony asked turning to Evie. Evie shrugged "I dunno". another thump made them jump, this time it was louder. Tony pointed in the direction and Evie nodded. Another noise came again, followed by another and another. "It almost sounds like.." Tony wondered, "sounds like what?" Evie asked concerned.

"It almost sounds like.. thunder" Tony smiled.

**ooh shit's bout to get real XD well as real as Norse Gods! Sorry its late but I'll try to keep up with updating.**

**we'll get to see the great god of thunder next chapter YAY! Because who doesn't love him? Really try and find someone who doesn't love him, its impossible :3**

**thanks for reading, give me a review if you liked it or not **

**unicorn xx**


	11. Chapter 11: The norse god

Flashes appeared in the sky, Lightning sparked through the dark sky. Evie hid behind Tony, she didn't like the loud noises, it reminded her of bad things. The thunder rumbled again, The ground shook violently, then a large stream of lightning that appeared to some from the sky, Evie flinched behind Tony.T ony was used to this sky show, it happened every so often when he decided to pop in, even if he was a bit late on the time of day.

The lightning stream stopped, and Thor breathed out and took in his surroundings. He spotted Tony immediately and smiled "Ah my friend!" he announced his arms open. he strode over and shook his hand "How have you been?" He asked smiling. Thor was always in a good mood"I'm great thanks , how are you?" Tony chuckled at his friend whom he had come to love, he loved his optimism and happiness, even in the darkest times. "I am well, my friend" He smiled.

Thor noticed a small figure behind Tony, "You Migardians do work fast don't you?" He chuckled. Evie hid behind Tony, confused at the words the guy was saying. "no, on average it takes about 9 months" Tony smiled. He turned to show Evie, "This is my friend" he said resting a hand on her shoulder. Thor kneeled in front of her "well hello tiny child" He smiled.

Evie giggled, Tony did say he was quite weird. "My names Evie" she said quietly. Thor smiled, he liked this migardian child. "my name is Thor" he held out his massive hand. Evie shook his hand and smiled "its nice to meet you Evie" He nodded. "you were a little off on the time buddy" Tony commented, Thor looked around and noticed the dark night sky. "ah! I am sorry well no worry, I am here now anyway" He shrugged smiling at Evie.

They walked back into the building, the two men catching up, while Evie skipped in front of them. Tony explained Evie's situation quietly, Thor nodded and tried to understand what Tony was talking about, he didn't have trouble with understanding most midgardians but Tony did have the habit of going off on a tangent about technologies Thor knew nothing about.

Tony saw the confused Look Thor had, and tried to explain it a little simpler "she was kept captive and tested on" he sighed, he didn't like to think how Evie was treated. "terrible" Thor shook his head. They got back to the lab, Tony looked at his watch. "Evie don't you think you should be getting back to bed?" Tony asked looking over at Evie spinning on a lab stool. "Its 5am there's no point in going back to bed" she shrugged "and anyway, you were up all last night and tonight, if someone needs to go to bed its you" Thor chuckled. "The girl has a point" he said smiling.

"I don't want to leave you here alone" he muttered. "I won't be here alone Thor's here" she pointed to the Norse God, Thor nodded smiling. "He came out of the sky, he has to be capable of looking after a 11 year old girl for a couple of hours" She shrugged. Tony looked over at Thor and Thor smiled and nodded.

"well I guess a couple of hours wouldn't hurt" Tony yawned scratching the back of his head. "no it wouldn't so go to bed" Evie agreed. Tony yawned again and walked out of the room.

Thor looked at the small child in front of him, and he thought normal migardians were small. "How are you so small, I mean look at you!" he said picking one of her arms. Evie scowled at being called small. "Maybe I normal size and maybe your just abnormal large" she argued.

Thor laughed "That is a good point, but it doesn't stop the fact that your very small" he chuckled. "Would you stop calling me small!" she shouted. "I can't stop the truth" he smiled. Evie groaned and hit him in the chest. "ow!" she waved her hand, "that probably hurt you more than it hurt me" he said vainly. Evie huffed and started hitting his chest, she was determined to get him to say "ow" by the end of the day.

***Blows off cobwebs* I have returned! So I could give you a big rant on how I have loads of exams and I need to revise ALL THE FREAKING TIME but instead I am going to make up a big massive lie to make me sound awesome. OKAI! sorry I haven't been on in ages, My pet unicorn got really ill :( **

**I will try to keep nthe updates going, I am super busy will my exa-Unicorns!**

**thanks for reading, give me a review to show people are still reading this,**

**unicorn xx**


	12. Chapter 12: sneaky girl

Evie sat still, glaring into the God's eyes. '_I will not blink, I will not blink'_ she repeated the mantra in her head. The pair had sat across from each other since 5 am, it was 7 am. They had talked, Thor explained way better than tony when it came to the god thing. She guessed it was easier for her to take in, some parts of her brain were still child like, so she believed him, his life sounded like a fairy tale from one her books.

"you will blink" Thor stated, sounding quite sure. "No I will not, you my friend are the on who will blink" Evie answered still keeping her eyes on Thor. "You've got to blink some time" he chimed. "So do you!" she argued. Evie's ear pricked up to someone coming in the room. "Good morning Evie" she heard bruce's voice from across the room. "I see you've met Thor" he joked, Bruce was quite confused, walking in to see Thor and Evie nearly nose to nose staring at each other but when working with The Avengers Bruce figured it was best to not ask questions.

Yes, I have and he will blink" Evie said robotically. Bruce nodded and got to his work. The game went on for another couple of minutes until Natasha walked into the office "Evie!" she exclaimed, Evie jumped and turned to face Natasha. "Aha! yes!" Thor punched the air. "I've looked everywhere for you, you got me worried" Nat sighed, she had been frantically looking for Evie ever since she went to wake her up to find her not in her bed.

"I'm fine, I couldn't sleep" she shrugged and smiled. Evie turned to Thor "And that's not fair, she said my name, I got distracted!" she said failing her arms in the air. "no, I win, you loose, if I had got distracted, which please ,wouldn't happen" Evie rolled her eyes at his arrogance "you would have said you have won" Evie huffed knowing he was right. "Better luck next time, Tiny" he winked. "I AM NOT SMALL!" she shouted. Thor chuckled and stood up and fixed crick his neck.

"Come on, let's get you some food" Natasha held out her hand and pulled Evie up. "Okay!" she skipped in front of Natasha "Bye guys" she waved before skipping out of the room. Natasha smiled and followed her out. "Nice girl" Thor nodded, Bruce agreed and they started to catch up over some coffee which Thor needed greatly after having a two-hour staring contest.

"Evie eat some toast, you can't live off oranges'' Natasha admonished. Natasha knew Evie didn't like to be fussed over but she didn't like how little she eat, Bruce had told her it would take a while for her stomach to adjust, being fed little amounts of food had shrunk her stomach, she needed to be fed little amounts quite often, which meant oranges were perfect for her. "Can I sit outside and read?" Evie asked chewing on some toast. "I don't know" Natasha said worried. "Oh please! I'll just sit outside and read, you can even watch me if you want to please!" she pleaded holding her hands together.

"Fine" she sighed, Evie punched the air and got up "just be careful" she warned, "I will!" she shouted and ran off to her room to get some books before heading out of the building. There was an area of grass near the building she exited, it was about the size of a football feild.

Evie figured it was a training ground. She slid down the gate and sat on the warm grass, the sun beamed down on her. she sighed contentetly and opened the jungle book. She read for a few minutes before hearing oncoming footsteps, "We didn't really get to know each other before I left" Clint said apologetically sitting down next to Evie. "Where did you go?" Evie asked curiously. "I had some work to do in Russia" clint said scratching his neck, not wanting explain exactly what he was doing in rRussia.

"Russia? Nats from there right?" she asked, it was one of the few things she knew about Natasha, she was very mysterious. Clint nodded, "you like her? Natasha?" he asked. Clint had liked dare even say even loved from the day they had met. Evie nodded enthusiasticly "uh-huh! she's really nice and caring and pretty" she giggled, she turned to Clint. "Do you think she's pretty Clint?"she asked innocently, she was playing dumb but she could see how they looked at each other, when they were talking.

A light blush came to Clint's cheeks, something that didn't happen very often. "uh, I guess so" he mumbled. "How long have you known her?" she asked, she needed to know as much about them as possible. "About 7 years" he clarified, he remembered their first mission together, Natasha was a closed book and that intrigued Clint. "Do you like her?" she asked smiling, she knew she was pushing her luck with that question. "Evie, I know what you're doing" clint sighed.

"What?! I thought we were 'getting to know each other'" she quoted clint's words, "you're a sneaky one, you know that" he said pointing at her, narrowing his eyes. "I try" Evie giggled. And with that talk of him and Natasha stopped, which clint was very grateful for. Clint asked what she was reading, Evie showed her book and explained what it was about. Even though Clint already knew the story-line, he didn't stop Evie, he just smiled and nodded. Clint offered to read to her but Evie refused, "Can I read to you?" she asked beaming at him. "sure" he chuckled.

Natasha looked out the window to check Evie and saw her sitting beside Clint, reading her book out loud. Natasha smiled at the pair, she knew they would get on well. They had the same sort of personality. Natasha knew she was in love with Clint, but could never tell were only friends, Clint would never feel the same way about her and she had accepted that. She had to start thinking what would happen after Evie's treatment, Natasha couldn't bear the thought of loosing her to a foster home. But was she ready to be a career for her? A mother? She was so unsure, she had a troubled up-bringing herself, she didn't have many memories of her mother, and those she did have were not nice.

* * *

**N'awh everybody is in loove!3 Look I updated two days in a row! Are you proud? Huh? Huh? XD Thanks for the reviews, its nice I still have readers!**

**So did you like my litte 'they're both in love with each other but dont know it' thingie? Maybe something will come out of it...You know me Imma hopeless romantic!**

**thanks for reading, review if you like it or not!**

**thanks unicorn xx**


	13. Chapter 13: Smores

Natasha walked out to meet the pair sitting on the grass, she smiled fondly hearing Evie read. "You didn't tell me you would be back so early" She smiled, looking down at Clint. Clint bounced up and smiled back. "I got back early" he shrugged "I saw Evie out here and so I made a detour from saying hi to you guys" He looked down at Evie, who had carried on reading, but was listening into the conversation.

"I hope everything went okay" Nat said, all amusement disappearing from her face. Clint got the girly feelings in his stomach at the thought of Natasha being concerned about him but pushed them to one side. "Everything went great" he reassured her. Natasha sighed, she worried a lot about Clint when he was away, a lot could happen in missions, she should know.

"Good" she nodded. Evie rolled her eyes, '_for two smart people they can be really dumb sometimes'_ she thought, stifling a laugh.

"Well as much as I would like to sit here and listen to you two flirt, I'm sure Doctor Banner needs me for tests or something" Evie said standing up and brushing herself off. She walked past the two blushing agents back into the base. "Hello Evie, how was your reading?" Bruce asked looking up from his work. "It was good until it was interrupted by the love birds" she rolled her eyes. "Ah so I am not the only one who sees it" He mumbled. "Its so obvious!" she sighed walking over to Bruce. "How long has it been going on for?" she asked resting her head on her hand. "Well.." He said scratching his chin. "I have been working here four months, and I seen it from day one, Clint and Natasha have work together for years". Evie nodded, "So nones brought it up?" Bruce laughed "Everybody's too scared to mention something".

Evie looked around the lab "So where is everybody?" "Well thor went to rest, I think traveling through space can take it out of you, or maybe it was the two-hour staring contest" He smiled, "I nearly won!" Evie giggled. "And I don't know where Tony is" He said worried. "Which isn't a good thing, knowing Tony somethings probably on fire by now" he said shaking his head. It wasn't hard for Evie to believe that, he seemed the person to set things on fire.

As by magic Tony sauntered in, "Don't you have a company to run or something?" Bruce asked going back to his work. Tony hopped onto the desk Bruce and Evie were sitting at. "Not anymore" Tony smiled, Bruced sighed "But you do have work to do" He admonished shaking his head. "Evie I feel sorry for you for having to put up with such a drag" Tony smiled looking at Evie. Evie smiled "Bruce isn't a drag, he's just more mature than you" Tony stuck out his tomgue. "Lets face it tony, a 11 yr old girl is more mature than you" Bruce said looking back at his work.

Evie and Bruce sat and worked, Bruce showed Evie some equations and Evie would answer them. Tony was now lying on the table huffing. "If your that bored Tony go do something" Bruce said irritated. "Maybe I will" Tony said sitting up. "Evie want to go set something on fire?" he asked hopeful. Evie thought about it, even though it was dangerous, it was fun. "Do you really want to go set something on fire?" Bruce asked concerned. "Well the mature part of my brain thinks it's a stupid and dangerous idea" Bruce nodded, Tony frowned "But the child part of the brain likes setting stuff on fire" Tony punched the air "fire is fun" he said grabbing Evie's "Bye Brucie!" Tony chimed skipping out of the lab with Evie giggling beside him.

Evie followed Tony into a test room, a white room a black window, which held a viewing room. Evie watched Tony place a red stick in the middle of the room then light it and jogged out of the room and into the viewing room. "What is that" Evie asked pointing at the object, Tony grinned "Its T&T". "So you just have T&T lying around?" Evie asked placing her hand on her hips, "Yes I do" Tony said matter of factly.

The fuse was nearing its end as Tony's excitmen grew. The spark hit the red tube and bright flash came out followed by a small explosion. Evie flinched at the light as Tony jumped up and down clapping his hands. "Right here's the best part!" Tony said crouching under the control panel. He stood up holding a large packet of something. and two sticks. "Smores!" He said excitedly shaking the bag in front of Evie. "Smores?" Evie asked confused "What are they?". Tony looked at Evie in shock "They call you a child genius and you don't even know what smore is?" He asked exiting the control room into the room that, a few seconds ago, had been engulfed in flames. All was left was a small fire in the centre of the room.

Before Tony could say anything else Thor came crashing into the room, Holding a hammer of some sort "I heard an explosion, is everyone okay?!" He said aiming his hammer. Tony stood in shock of his outburst holding a stick with a marshmallow on the end of it. "It was a controled exploion" Evie said calmly. Thor sighed and put down his hammer "Thank odin for that" He sighed. "What are you doing anyway?" he asked gesturing to the melting candy on tony's stick. "We're making smores" Evie said, even though she still had no idea what the hell a smore was.

Thor picked the item of the stick and chewed it. "I don't know what it is..I don't know How it was made but I want more" He said with all seriousness.

* * *

**whey another chapter! I have a history exam tomrrow eek so what's better than revsing? ANYTHING! Which is really bad in way because this exam is very important oops #YOLO *I will never say yolo again I promise* **

**And by the way, action is coming soon, when I started writing this story I didn't really know where I wanted to go with it but I now I do, there's going to be a couple more chapters with each character, you know so we can see the budding realtionship between Evie and the team and how the Team interact on they're own. But I have got an ending in mind :D**

**thanks for reading, review if you liked it, or if you didn't**

**unicorn xx**

**ps.. happy daddy day xx  
**


	14. Chapter 14: History Lessons

Evie _left_ Thor demanding for more of the sweet things on the stick and went for a walk. She saw Steve in lab on his own reading. "Hello Steve" she smiled, sitting down next to him. Steve smiled and looked up from his book. "Hello Evie, How has your day been?" He asked. She bit into the marshmallow she had been carrying "Ok" she chewed.

"marshmallow?" she offered the other part of the spongy white treat in her hand. Steve chuckled and took the sweet from her "Thank you" he smiled. Evie smiled back, _gosh he is kinda pretty_, she thought and blushed a little. Evie glanced at the book He was reading "Whatcha' reading?" she asked curiously. Steve sighed, "It's a modern history, but to me" he looked at evie who was listening intently, "It's the future" he said looking back at the book.

"I'm up to about the 80's, I thought the fashions in this era was bad but Jeez, I don't know what happened.." he muttered. "Tony keeps talking about the eighties..maybe that's what happened. Tony happened" Evie giggled. Steve chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, maybe you're right". Evie rolled her eyes at Steve "Maybe? I am always right steve" Evie said confidently. "Oh really?" He asked with his eyebrow raised. "No not really, I don't even know the price of gallon of milk is" she laughed. "2 dollars" Steve smiled, "And now I do" she giggled.

Evie pulled another marshmallow from her pocket, and read some of the book. "You know Steve" Steve looked up from his book "Me and you aren't so different" she mused. Steve raised an eyebrow at her comment. "Don't look at me like I'm crazy hear me out, even though your like 65 years old-""seventy" Steve corrected. "Okay, 70, and I'm 11, we both have been locked away for a long time from the outside world" she nodded, proud of the conclusion she had come to.

"Yes, I guess you're right" Steve smiled, he was glad to have someone who understood, people tried to but never could really put themselves into his potion. _Evie is such a bright girl for her age, she acts over double her age, and is a pleasure to be around, _steve thought and smiled. "So, how cool was it to shoot Nazi's?", _Alright maybe not double her age..'_

* * *

_MEANWHILE..SOMEWHERE IN THE S.H.E.I.L.D BASE...DUNUNUNUNUNUN_

"Once she is rehabilitated, we will find a suitable home for her, there is a academy in New York for people like her" Director Fury, said handing the academy's papers to Natasha. Nat hated the idea of her being shipped off, she had been abandoned by everybody else, she sure as hell wasn't leaving her side.

Fury saw the disdain on Natasha's face "Something bugging you?" he asked sitting opposite her on his desk. Natasha sighed. "Look I'll be straight with you, I don't want her leaving for half way across the country" she shook her head at the thought. "Well you do you have any better ideas?" Fury asked, irritated.

Natasha knew it might not work, hell what did she know about looking after a kid, nothing that's what. But she couldn't just leave her, she knew it was hard for her to trust people and to just break that trust, it would break her. She knew what it could do, she had been through herself. All she knew is that she wanted to give Evie a better childhood than Natasha had.

she breathed in "I'll look after her" she said simply, looking dead seriously into Furry's eyes. "Excuse me?" Furry asked, not believing what he had heard. "I want to become her legal gurdian" she stated. Furry was lost for words, Natasha wasn't one for emotions. "You do know what that means Natasha?" he asked, trying to get his head around what she had said. "Yes, I know what it means or I wouldn't say it" she snapped looking away. "I'll look in to it" he said halfheartedly.

"Look, I am not waiting months on end waiting for paper while she rots in an orphanage, once she's better, she's coming with me." she sighed, Looking back at Furry "I will be her mother."

* * *

***Blows cobwebs off* Yes! I have returned, My exams are over and I did awesomely :D updates will be a bit more frequent and things will be getting good soon, maybe a little more of this cute stuff because n'awh who doesn't love these boys Natasha : AHEM! oh yeah and gals Natasha: thank you!**

***whispers* she scares me 0.o sooo review if you liked it..or you didn't, sorry its a wee bit short and Grammar Nazi's don't kill me it's not proof-read kay?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Unicorn xx**


	15. Chapter 15: share your toys (One-shot)

There she had said it. Nick at his desk stunned. "Natasha I know you care for this girl but, do you really think you can take care of her.. full-time?" This was not like Natasha, not like her at all. "I am sure" she nodded, before standing up to leave. "it's a lot to take on" Furry warned. Natasha chuckled walking to the door "I was too".

Tony walked down the corridors, humming 'highway to hell' one of his favourite ACDC songs. He heard multiple 'woahs' and 'cools' coming from the lab drawing near to him. He walked into see Evie enthralled in whatever Steve was talking about. Tony huffed and the pair turned to look at him. "What's wrong tony?" Evie frowned. He sighed again "You think he; Mr. candy-doolde-dandy" Steve raised his eyebrow at the name "is cooler than me" he looked to the ground dramatically.

I am 11 and I more mature than him, evie thought walking over to Tony, "I think you're way cool Tony" she said softly, patting his arm. "You think?" he asked hopefully, looking down on Evie. "Yeah" she whispered. Tony smiled and turned to Steve "'ya see!" he laughed, "Just not as cool as Steve" Evie smirked. "Dammit!" Tony cursed and stomped out of the lab, leaving Evie and Steve laughing.

A few minutes later, Steve carried on reading to Evie, when clint walked in. "Why aren't you playing nice with tony?" he said trying to be serous but he couldn't help the smirk on his face. "I was playing nice!" Evie argued. "Tony is just too much of baby!" she said, stifling a laugh. "Well be nice to him, okay? You know how annoying it is trying to work when you've Iron Baby huffing next you?" he asked, Clint often wondered how pepper put up with him, He was more like a child than a man. Evie place a hand on her chest "I promise to play nice and share my toys"

**hey, here's a wee one-shot that popped into my head today..I had nothing to do soo yep.**


	16. Chapter 16

**So hey! warning! there's a wee bit of Clintasha angst in this chapter, and stuff does get serious!  
PS. I now have a beta reader (who's awesome, btw) so updates may take a little longer! Thanks for reading3**

* * *

Simmons gazed silently upon the smouldering rubble of what was left of his empire. He didn't see the smoking shell of a building; He saw everything he had worked so hard to achieve, his company, his wealth. His weapon. He sighed in frustration at the thought of the weapon, not even wanting to think of its name. He didn't want to name it, it was like naming an animal before it's sent to the slaughter house. He didn't want people getting attached to it.

"Sir?" A employee called from the makeshift office, a large tent set up between smoldering bomb craters. Simmons turned around to meet the suit.

"Yes?" Simmons said icily. His thoughts were interrupted.

The man cleared his throat. "We're ready for your orders." he said nervously. Simmons smiled without warmth, walking into the tent.

"All will be as it was." Simmons said.

And he wasn't just talking about the building repairs.

* * *

"Maybe we should wake him up?" Evie said, staring at the sleeping body of Tony, who had passed out on Bruce's desk.

"Well, he needs to move, I have work to do." Bruce sighed, rubbing his temples. Evie tilted her head, intrigued by Tony's sleeping form. She poked his cheek softly.

"Tony?..Tony?" she cooed softly. Nothing happened except a loud snore coming from Tony, who had now started to drool on Bruce's paperwork. Bruce, who had grown more and more impatient with his immature friend, sighed. He walked over to his bookshelf and selected the heaviest book he owned before walking back to the desk and dropping the book on Tony's head.

"OW!" Tony jumped, a piece of paper stuck to his cheek.

Evie giggled. "Well that's one way to wake him." she laughed.

"That was mean!" Tony cried, picking the drool covered paper of his face and standing with a huff. "Well. I know when I'm not needed." he said dramatically before exiting, leaving Bruce and Evie stifling a laugh.

* * *

A man dressed in dark clothes walked up to Simmons without fear. He is one of the only people in the universe who can do that, for Simmons doesn't want to be on his bad side. He is not a nice man.

As a matter of fact, he is an assassin.

"Sir, we have a location for the girl. SHEILD has her." the hit man said, passing the surveillance file that contained photographs of 'the weapon' in Simmons's terms, or 'the target' in the assassin's, exiting the SHEILD base.

"Get the team together, we have a plan." Simmons said, standing up from his chair.

"Yes, sir. We can take out SHEILD. We have enough man-power." The assassin stood up to face his boss.

"Just leave 'the weapon' to me." Simmons said, before limping out of the tent.

* * *

"There" Natasha said, finishing the braid in Evie's hair. "You look very pretty." she said, quietly taking a look at Evie. Evie blushed at the compliment and thanked her.

"Can I go play now?" Evie asked hopefully.

Natasha smiled. "I'd like to have a little talk with you, first." Natasha said calmly, patting the space on the couch beside her. Evie shrugged and sat next to her.

"If it's the birds and the bees talk, Tony already told me." Evie giggled. Natasha frowned, reminding herself to have a little talk with him later.

"No, it's not that." she said,annoyed. Tony really needed to know where the boundaries are. "Where would you want to go when you're better?" Natasha asked calmly.

Evie thought about it. She hadn't even paid a thought to it. "I..uh..I don't know..." she said, starting to panic. What if Natasha was going to ship her off some hospital or mental asylum. Natasha sighed.

"Would you...Would you want to come live with me?" Natasha asked, vaguely nervously. Maybe Evie wouldn't want to come live with her. She could go to the school in New York; they would know how to deal with her there. Like Natasha knew how to raise a child! She could barely look after herself.

Evie sat in shock, before jumping on Natasha and throwing her arms around her neck. "Uh-huh." She whispered. Natasha hugged her back, she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She knew it wasn't going to be easy, but it's the only way she would want it to be.

* * *

"We will deploy tomorrow night. Darkness is always the best cover." The assassin nodded, gesturing to the board with plans and pictures thrown on it. "Security will lower at night, as well." he said, turning to Simmons.

Simmons sat, taking in the plan that he had worked so hard on. From the first bribe of the prison officer to the escape, he had it all worked out. If you had enough money, you could get away with anything. That's what Simmons thought, anyway.

"Weapon check?" Simmons asked coldly. If they were going to attack, they would need a lot of firepower.

"Full ammo, the helicopter, and two dozen grenades." the hit man said. He reached into his pocket and held out and familiar remote. "We had the men in the labs make a copy, knowing SHEILD'd have the other." he said. An unknown emotion glinted in Simmons eyes as he took the remote from him.

"Thank you. You may leave." he said turning in his chair. His thumb grazed over rubber buttons of the remote and a small, sadistic smile crept over his lips.

* * *

"I don't mean to offend you, Clint, but what the heck is that?" Evie asked, horrified at the glass that was sitting in front of her.

"It's a protein shake mixed with vegetables and vitamins. It's good for you." Clint said before taking a sip from his cup.

"It's grey." She said,turning her nose up at it. "I don't think anything that's grey can be good for you." she said, shaking her head. Natasha opened the door to the office, carrying paperwork, but stopped at the sight of the foul drink. She shuddered at the memory of Clint making her drink it, saying it was good for her. Nothing grey was ever good for you; she should have listened to her instinct.

"Don't tell me he's trying to make you drink that?" she said, raising her eyebrow at Clint. Clint was on his second glass already.

"Yeah, but I haven't tried it. I don't trust things that are grey and have unknown objects floating in them." she said, looking at what appeared to be a tomato chunk.

Natasha chuckled. "That's my girl." She paused. "Have you told Clint?" Natasha asked, looking over to her partner.

Clint raised his eyebrow. "Told me what?" he asked, turning to face the two girls.

"When I get better, Natasha said I can come live with her!" Evie said excitedly, clapping her hands. Natasha smiled and walked over to Evie and placed her hands on the girls shoulders. Clint stood in shock for a moment. Natasha? Being a mother? He shook off his initial shock and smiled at the pair.

"Wow, that's amazing." he said, smiling at Evie before looking up at Natasha with a questioning look.

"Um, Evie, why don't you go look for Bruce? Maybe you can help him with his work." Natasha smiled at the girl. Evie nodded and rushed out to look for her friend.

"Do you really think this is wise?" Clint asked as soon as Evie was out the door, putting down his glass and walking over to face Natasha.

"Yes." Natasha said firmly. "It's the only thing I want for her." she said, standing her ground, placing her hands on her hips.

"She's still a child. You're an agent. Every mission you go on...You may not come back." he said softly, not liking the thought. Losing Natasha would be the end of his life.

"I won't go, I'll stay here. Clint, I will do anything for that girl." She said with only seriousness in her eyes.

No! Then Clint'd be alone again; he'd lose Natasha forever! "What about us?" Clint blurted. A slight blush crept up his cheeks, realizing what that sounded like. "I..I mean, us working together." he stuttered.

Natasha looked away, trying to hide the pink dusting on her cheeks.

"I don't know, Clint." She said quietly. She wanted to say something. Maybe this could be her chance. "Clint..." She looked up to face him. He looked upon her with hopeful eyes. She was about to say it, but the words stuck in her throat... "I'll see you later." she finished lamely, rushing out of the room.

* * *

The assassin looked up at his boss, the leader, Mr. Simmons.

"Ready to go, sir." the man said, gripping his gun.

"Fire at will." Simmons said cooly, leaning against the control panel of the plane. SHIELD would fall.

And he would get his weapon back.


End file.
